


Of Stars and Somy

by pastelgalaxies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sorry for lots of errors, tsukiyachi, warning raw from gaseous state of mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgalaxies/pseuds/pastelgalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why’s he even bothering to give her a present? The middle blocker insists on himself that it’s because he owes the girl for lending her jacket one rainy day and not because of anything deeper and more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Stars and Somy

“Charms? Hair tie? Purse?” Karasuno’s No.11 mumbles as he flips the pages of a teen girls’ magazine. “Would this even suit her—-? Wait isn’t that too expensive for an accessory?!” In a panicked state, he alternates looking at the magazine and browsing an online shop’s tag for items for girls. It’s barely a week before their other manager’s birthday and he can’t decide on a present.

Why he’s even bothering to give her a present? The middle blocker insists on himself that it’s because he owes the girl for lending her jacket one rainy day and not because of anything deeper and more complicated.

“Tsukishima-kun! P-please w-wear this!”

“No, I’ll be okay I can handle myself in this weather—”

“It’s my duty as manager—I mean, if anything, I think this is the one of the few things I can do for you guys in preparation for the Spring Tournament.”

“… Hand it over.”

“I doubt it would fit you but—”

“Stop being contradicting or I’ll run in this downpour.”

It was really small for him but he at least put it around his shoulders to stop Yachi from worrying. That reminds him, the jacket’s actually still in his room, folded on the part of his desk near the part of the wall where his jersey’s hanged on. It was teal with white star patterns all over, something Yachi would really wear, Tsukishima thought.

“Stars, huh…” Tsukishima takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes.

“Hey Tsukishima, still sleepy, aren’t ya?”

“Beanpole did you just slack off in blocking?!”

Hearing the freak-combo reprimand him so early in the morning practice makes his already strained brain from staying up late approach the gaseous state that all he could do is nod. He hears the senpai whisper among themselves stuff along the lines of “Whoa isn’t this unusual? What could’ve possibly made him stay up late?” He initially chose to just ignore them until Tanaka just had to blurt out, “Maybe that bastard stayed up late talking to his girlfriend!”

Tsukishima immediately put down his arms with clenched fists from the blocking position and approached the senpai with heavy footsteps. “I don’t have one,” he clearly assures. But even the glasses-boy himself doesn’t understand why he had to clarify that.

—-Interviewee # 1—-

“Just tell me, what do you think a girl would want for her birthday?”

“Tsukishima, you’re totally creeping me out.” Karasuno’s No.10 backs away from his fellow middle blocker, genuinely in shock with the words he just heard. “Maybe what Tanaka-san said was true, after all!” he thinks.

“…” he curls a clump of his hair with his index finger, “I was right about thinking it would be stupid to ask you.”

“Rude! You’re the one trying to ask about something yet you act like that!”

“Then answer me properly, small fry.”

“S-sweets, maybe…”

Yes, sweets. He did think about that beforehand. But from the blogs he looked up last night mentioned stuff like “sweets are totally NG!” and “girls are weight and shape-conscious!” It wasn’t a shock that Hinata would mention food, though, so he just let the shrimp off the hook. He would gain a more precise answer if he’d mention it’s for Yachi since they seem close, but Tsukishima thought he shouldn’t let his guard down even if it’s just Hinata. The short dude uses his brains in rare occasions, and glasses-boy acknowledges this. It would be troublesome if he misunderstands things.

—-Interviewee #2—-

“Why the hell are you asking me?!” Kageyama shows a reaction bordering confusion and disgust.

“Okay let’s change the question. What would you give Hinata if it’s his birthday next week?”

“Haaah?!”

Tsukishima puts his index finger on his chin. “It was even more stupid to ask your highness.”

“Let me clarify this to you. I have to know what is happening to you, bastard. You’re slacking off more than usual and it disrupts the practices! We must hurry and get over with whatever is troubling you.”

Tsukishima sighs, “It’s Yachi-san. I owe her a favor, so…” He didn’t think Kageyama would overthink things and jump into conclusions since he’s just a single-celled volleyball idiot, so he mentions the manager’s name anyway.

“A growth supplement.” Kageyama puts his hands on his waist and proudly reasons out, “since she’s really short.”

“Don’t pick a short girl for a girlfriend. Else you’d be slapped on the face.”

Tsukishima slumps on a nearby wall, exhausted from asking the freak-combo. He can’t ask the senpai because they’re prone to jumping to weird conclusions, so he erased them from his options from the very start. Now he only has one last hope.

“Tsukki~” an ever-so-reliable voice calls for him from his back. “I’ve heard from Hinata. I’m betting on a strawberry shortcake that this girl’s Yachi-san.”

“No, not her. Definitely.”

“Tsukki, please. I know you just want a shortcake.”

“Yeah. You got both of it right.”

“Birthday present, huh? If it were me, I’d give her something that represents a part of me.”

“But wouldn’t it be practical to just give her something she could use in a regular basis?”

“But will you be satisfied to just give her something like that? She could buy those things for herself for all we know. I think you should give her something specia—”

“What are you saying? It’s just to return the favor—”

Yamaguchi waves his hands in front of him, “T-tsukki, don’t be angry! I get it okay? I’m just saying, wouldn’t it be best if whatever you’re giving her reminds her of you? It’s a birthday present after all.”

Even after practices had ended, Tsukishima’s still deep in thought. Thinking of whatever could represent him was actually difficult, since all this time, thinking about himself is the least he would ever do even during his free time. He’d never been conscious about himself and thinking about what people associate him with is hard because he’s detached from people in general.

He kept looking straight while contemplating that he bumped into something, who is actually someone, he didn’t see.

“Tsukishima-kun?”

Ah, it’s the person in question.

She adjusts her star-shaped hair tie, and looks up to Karasuno’s tallest player. “You seem troubled about something. If I can help you in any way, just tell me—”

“What do you think of me?”

“Uheh?”

He slipped. He was supposed to ask about what she’d want for a birthday present but instead his current concern about the representation of himself won over him. Trying to cover up his embarrassment, he looks to the side and rephrases his question. “I mean, what item reminds you of me?”

“Like how Hinata’s the sun?”

“Exactly.”

“Eyeglasses, maybe?”

Tsukishima frowns and mumbles, “I can’t give you fashion glasses. That would be rude to the people who really need them.”

Yachi takes a step backwards, like she saw a negative clump of air around the tall guy. She panics, thinking if she had said anything that insulted him. “Uhm, Tsukishima-kun, did I say something—”

Tsukishima doesn’t answer; much to the girl’s intensified panicking. She searches for another topic to dodge the awkward (more like scary) atmosphere and sees a CD of a doujin singer she’s been listening to in the boy's partly-opened sports bag.

“Ah! It’s Eve!”

“You’re a fan?”

“Yes! I love his songs with Takaaki-kun too!”

“Wanna borrow?”

“B-but I don’t have headphones at the moment, and I don’t feel like listening to songs on loudspeakers.”

There goes the light bulb Tsukishima’s been looking for.

—-

“Hitoka!” Yachi’s mother calls out for the nth time. “Why the heavens are you not responding—” She flicks the back of her daughter’s head and slides the pink Somy headphones she was wearing down to her collarbones.

“Oh, moooom! I’m sorry I was caught too deep by this CD.” She tilts her head to the side and scratches her cheek with her index finger.

“Come to the kitchen, quick! Help me out for dinner!”

“Yes, please give me a minute.” Yachi puts down her favorite birthday present on her folded favorite teal jacket with white star patterns and leaves her study table.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay! It's my first time writing for a het pair. I blame my ex-roommate for all the headcanons. she's such a shipping trash gdi. also, I blame taobao for this pair of white & pink somy headphones. They reminded us of tsukiyachi; hence this write-up.
> 
> Thanks for reading~  
> it's also in tumblr, btw (http://koujisama.tumblr.com/post/98049896693/of-stars-and-somy)


End file.
